2001
Media from 2001. Paper money Logos Logos from movies: Logos from terrestrial television: Logos from cable/satellite television: Logos from television companies and stations: Logos from home media: Logos from video games: Movies New releases Box office totals DVD From Walt Disney Home Video: Oliver & Company was planned for release on June 5, 2001 along with So Dear to My Heart, but Oliver & Company was delayed again, while So Dear to My Heart was completely canceled. The Hunchback of Notre Dame was delayed to March 2002 to coincide with its sequel film. VHS These following titles were only available on VHS and not yet on DVD: From Walt Disney Home Video: From Disney's Sing-Along Songs: After 2001, the Disney's Sing-Along Songs video series was discontinued. Upcoming Books From Dr. Seuss: From J.K. Rowling: From the Pokémon Company: Music Television Broadcasts Home video From Dr. Seuss: From Kidsongs: A complete collection set comprising of all 23 videos, including those that Kid Vision and Sony Wonder didn't re-distribute, was offered for $150 late this year on the Kidsongs website. From Barney & Friends: After 2001, all Barney Home Videos went out of print when Lyrick Studios was sold to HiT Entertainment. From Thomas & Friends: From Arthur: #Arthur's Eyes / Francine's Bad Hair Day #Arthur's Pet Business / D.W. the Copycat #Arthur Writes a Story / Locked in the Library! #Arthur's Teacher Trouble / Arthur's Spelling Trubble #D.W.'s Imaginary Friend / Arthur's Lost Library Book #Arthur's Baby / D.W.'s Baby #Arthur's New Puppy / Buster's Dino Dilemma #Arthur's Chicken Pox / Arthur and the True Francine #D.W.'s Blankie / The Perfect Brother #Arthur's First Sleepover / Arthur's Lost Dog #D.W. Rides Again / Arthur's Cousin Catastrophe #Arthur Makes the Team / Meek for a Week #Arthur's Tooth / Sick as a Dog #D.W., the Picky Eater / Buster and the Daredevils #Arthur's Birthday / Buster's New Friend #Arthur's TV-Free Week / Night Fright #Arthur's Computer Adventure / Arthur vs. the Piano #Arthur's Family Vacation / Grandpa Dave's Old Country Farm #Arthur Gets Lost / Arthur Cleans Up #Arthur's Treasure Hunt / The Chips are Down #Arthur's Famous Friends #Arthur Goes to Hollywood #Arthur's Scary Stories #Arthur's Perfect Christmas From Pokémon: After the Indigo League season, Viz Video and 4Kids decided to jump straight to releasing Season 3 rather than releasing the Orange Islands on DVD (or, at all, on VHS). The first volume of this season was released on March 27. Software Video Games Game Boy PC (CD-ROM) The developer of My Little Pony: Friendship Gardens, Hasbro Interactive, ceased operations in 2001, thus ending the run of the G2 ponies in the My Little Pony franchise. Nintendo 64 Dreamcast After 2001, Sega stopped producing video game consoles and was now downgraded to a video game developer, the same rank as Kirby's HAL Laboratory. Game Boy Advance GameCube Websites *http://www.fox.com *http://www.microsoft.com *http://www.nbc.com *http://www.abc.com *http://www.sega.com *http://www.imdb.com *http://www.thomasthetankengine.com *http://www.cbs.com *http://www.nintendo.com - Redesigned in May to include new Game Boy Advance and GameCube games. *http://www.warnerbros.com *http://www.pbs.org *http://www.starwars.com *http://www.usanetwork.com *http://www.nick.com *http://www.nintendo.co.jp *http://www.universalpictures.com *http://www.foxmovies.com *http://www.paramount.com *http://www.barneyonline.com *http://www.wbmovies.com *http://www.wheeloffortune.com *http://www.jeopardy.com *http://www.pokemon.com *http://www.classicgaming.com/tmk *http://www.vgmusic.com *http://www.vgmuseum.com *http://pbskids.org *http://disney.go.com *http://www.teamartail.com *http://harrypotter.warnerbros.com *http://www.classicgaming.com/kirby - The new web address for Kirby's Rainbow Resort. *http://www.kidsongs.com - Redesigned in November to introduce more new special offers for Kidsongs titles. New for 2001: *http://www.shrek.com Totals Category:Timeline